Codicia
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki en su primer día de trabajo nada resulta como quiere, pero por ello no se rendirá asta conseguir lo que quiere y nada ni nadie podrá impedírselo a menos que cierto hombre de cabello anaranjado y su solitario pasado gane su corazón cambiando su decisión. OOc.


**01 Accidente.**

La luz del sol daba el comienzo a un nuevo día en la ciudad de Karakura, pocas personas caminaban por sus calles con bolsos o trajes y corbata demostrando lo importantes que eran pero no solo las personas ''importantes'' se levantaban temprano y no por ello significara que tuvieran menor importancia.

En una pequeña tienda en la cual colgaba un enorme cartel con el nombre de ''Masaki'' de apoco sus persianas eran abiertas dejando ver un poco su interior lo que parecía ser una jungla por la cantidad de flores de diferentes colores y aromas que habían en el lugar.

Una cabellera anaranjada como el amanecer hizo su aparición el cual miraba hacia el exterior a través de la puerta de cristal con una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa para luego darle vuelta al cartel que decía ''cerrado'' a ''abierto''.

-¿Que es todo ese escandalo? -Pregunto Keigo quien recién se levantaba con todo el cabello revuelto y aun algo de baba en su mejilla.-

Ichigo se abrocho su ropa de trabajo que consistía en un enterito con mangas largas de color azul para luego colocarse en su cintura un delantal el cual en cada bolsillo tenia sus respectivos elementos como tijeras,guantes etc.

-Acabo de abrir la tienda.-Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo abrir la tienda a las seis de la mañana.-

Keigo le miro con la boca abierta.

-Creo...creo que no podre acostumbrarme a esto.-Murmuro tocándose la cabeza ya que hacia pocos días que vivía con el ya que lo habían echado por no pagar el alquiler.-

Ichigo camino hacia un estante y se agacho agarrando una pequeña vela que había en el lugar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Ichigo?-Pregunto viéndole con comprensión mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que la encendía con paciencia.

-Buenos días.-Susurro con algo de pesar en su mirada para luego colocarla dentro de un frasco y así mantenerla encendida.-

 **/./**

En una pequeña mesita de luz el reloj ya marcaban las nueve en punto, no muy lejos en lo que parecía ser una gran y cómoda cama una joven de cabello negro dormía plácidamente de una forma un tanto extraña ya que tenia las piernas desparramadas para un lado y los brazos hacia el otro lado, pero eso no era lo mas extraño si no que al rededor de la misma había un total de diez despertadores que al parecer ninguno había logrado su cometido.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando el sonido del timbre se hizo escuchar y la morena con antifaz de dormir se despertó algo desorientada.

-¿Q-que hora es? -Se pregunto tomando uno de los relojes para luego abrir los ojos enormemente.-¡No Puede Ser!-Exclamo en un enorme grito.-

-¡Kuchiki-san! -Le llamo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta de la entrada.-Se que estas adentro ¡Déjame pasar!

Grito Orihime quien en sus manos llevaba un enorme bolso el cual contenía el atuendo y los zapatos de marca que usaría su amiga para ir a su primer día de trabajo.

Rukia a toda prisa abrió la puerta y la metió dentro de su casa para luego quitar de sus manos sus bolsas y hurgar dentro de ellas.

-¿Recién a hora te despertaste? -Dijo Orihime mas como una afirmación que como pregunta.-¿Que hiciste en la noche?

La morena le ignoro mientras comenzaba a cambiarse con rapidez sin vergüenza alguna ya que se conocían desde el preescolar.

-Ayúdame con esto.-Le pidió la morena mientras intentaba cerrarse el cierre de la espalda.-No alcanzo.

-A ver déjame intentarlo.-Dijo Orihime mientras se acercaba e intentaba cerrarle el cierre.-¡Creo que se atoro...empuja Kuchiki-san

-Eso hago Orihime...-Decía algo agitada mientras trataba de contener la respiración.-¿Como puede ser.? Si yo cuando...lo probé me entraba.

Orihime miro hacia la habitación viendo de lejos unas cajas de ramen.

-¡Comiste ramen! -Exclamo viéndole amenazadoramente.-Por eso estas hinchada Kuchiki-san...solo mira esto.-Dijo para luego tocarle la pansa.-

-Inoue hagas eso...no me gusta que me toquen hay.-Susurro algo avergonzada mientras que Orihime le apretaba la panza.-

Las dos mujeres eran tan escandalosas que no se percataron de que las paredes de la habitación eran finas y de que la casera la cual se encontraba haciendo su recorrido matinal al escuchar los extraños gritos se había parado detrás de la puerta a escuchar que era lo que sucedía. Pero todos esos ruidos extraños como ''gemidos'' y ''suspiros'' hicieron pensar lo peor de su inquilina.

-La juventud de hoy...-Susurro la mujer algo sonrojada.-No podían esperar a que sea de noche.

-Kuchiki-san ya casi.-Le comento Orihime ya que estaba apunto de cerrarle el vestido.-

Rukia solo asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de aguantar un poco mas la respiración, ya de por si el vestido no era muy apretado y ella era delgada pero por alguna extraña razón el cierre no subía.

Orihime hizo de uso todas sus fuerzas y con un enorme grito lo subió por completo.

-Listo.-Dijo largando un largo suspiro junto con su amiga para luego caer sentada exhausta en el sofá.-

-Gracias de verdad Orihime.-Dijo Rukia mientras a hora se maquillaba a toda prisa.-Espero no meterte en problemas por esto.

La castaña movió la mano restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes...siempre y cuando lo traigas a salvo y cuando digo a ''salvo'' es sin ninguna mancha, rasguño o rotura en el o tendrás que pagar por el.

-¿Como cuanto cuesta este vestido?

-Mmm...creo que como unos cien mil.-Dijo pensativa con la mano en su barbilla, sin darse cuenta de como el color desaparecía del rostro de la morena.-N-no creo que me equivoque.-Rukia suspiro aliviada ya que conocía lo exagerada que era.-Son como unos cien millones si eso es.

Rukia miro su vestido y lo acaricio tragando con fuerza.

''Yo te protegeré'' -Susurro para si misma.-

-Kuchiki-san ¿ A que hora debes estar allá?

Rukia aun seguía arreglándose el cabello mientras que con la otra mano se retocaba el maquillaje.-Creo que como a las diez.-Respondió sin dejar de verse en el espejo.-

-Etto creo que deberías de apurarte.

La morena levanto la vista viendo el reloj dándose cuenta de que tan solo faltaban quince minutos para las diez.

-¡No puede ser! -Exclamo corriendo a colocar sus cosas en su maletín.-¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!?

-Yo no tengo la culpa...quien fue la que se quedo dormida.-Susurro entre dientes ganándose la mirada mortal de la morena.-

-Ahora que hago...si espero el bus no llegare a tiempo y menos si voy caminando.-Se mordió el labio llena de frustración ya que llegar el primer día era algo muy mal visto mas en una empresa tan importante.-

En ese momento el cerebro de la misma hizo click y con una extraña sonrisa se acerco a su amiga quien la veía con algo de miedo.

-¡Dame a tu bebe!

Orihime agarro su cartera con fuerza.-Ni se te ocurra...Tatsuki me enseño algo de Karate así que ni te acerques.-Dijo con algo de temor en su voz a lo que la morena bajo la mirada para verla con su flequillo tapándole la vista provocándole un escalofrío.-

-Creo que serán por las malas.

 **/w/**

Por su parte cierto pelinaranja se encontraba arreglando unas pequeñas macetas en las cuales unas flores comenzaban a crecer en ellas, Ichigo las regó con un poco de agua sintiéndose satisfecho de verlas saludables ya que sus ojos no estaban comidas por ningún insecto o animal. Después de todo el mismo se había encargado de ello, su tienda era impecable y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerle daño a sus plantas.

El Kurosaki se levanto del suelo y se palmeo las manos quitándose la tierra que había en ellas para luego levantar con todas sus fuerzas una maceta en la cual había una Chamaedorea seifrizii.

-¿Ichigo ya vas a hacer la entrega? -Pregunto Keigo mientras bebía algo de café.-

Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras salia por la puerta colocando la planta en la parte trasera de su bicicleta y volver a entrar en la misma.

-Estas muy bien vestido.-Dijo viendo a Keigo quien lucia una camisa y unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos.-

El castaño hizo una mueca de costado con arrogancia.

-Tendré una cita.-Le comento con tono cantarín para luego agarrar al pelinaranja por el cuello de su ropa.-¡Ichigo tu deberías de hacer lo mismo!-Exclamo viéndole a los ojos.-Salir con algunas chicas...¡No toda tu vida son las plantas!

Ichigo le miro parpadeando varias veces sin entender bien a que iba todo aquello, Keigo lo soltó dándose por vencido.

-Olvídalo.

-Se me hace tarde, me iré primero.-Dijo el pelinaranja mientras hacia un ademán con su mano y salia por la puerta.-

Ichigo verifico que sus plantas estuvieran bien seguras en el sidecar para luego subirse en ella y comenzar a pedalear. Muchos se preguntarían por que no usar un auto o una moto pero a el le gustaba de esa forma con su bicicleta podía ir tranquilamente sintiendo el aire chocando contra su rostro y las plantas no se dañarían ya que no iba a gran velocidad.

La mayoría de la gente iba de aquí para allá caminando apurada o en sus autos a toda velocidad, mientras que el iba con tranquilidad sin prestarle atención a los demás y viendo de reojo como se encontraba el estado de sus preciadas plantas. Ya había recorrido la mayoría cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaban algo de agua así que decidió detenerse en una esquina.

-No las abandonare, solo iré por algo de agua.-Dijo viendo a las plantas con aprecio, sin notar la mirada de la gente que lo observaba como si estuviera loco.-

 **/o/**

Rukia iba manejando el auto de su amiga Orihime un Mercedes-Benz SL 63 el cual su novio le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Sin importarle mucho las leyes de transito la morena iba a toda velocidad mientras que con una mano terminaba de arreglarse el cabello, tan solo le faltaban unos pocos minutos para que llegara tarde y ese seria su final. Después de todo no se había esforzado tanto en recorrer casi media Karakura para conseguir aquel puesto.

-¡Por que me tuve que quedar dormida!-Exclamaba en pequeño gritos mientras trataba de colocarse algo de rímel en las pestañas pero al pasar sobre un bache provoco que se lastimara el ojo.-¡Diablos arde! -Grito sintiendo como su ojo le ardía e intentando ver con el mismo sin percatarse de que el semáforo ya había cambiado de color a rojo.-¡Maldición!

Ichigo ya tenia la botella con agua en su mano y al ver que el semáforo ya había cambiado de color comenzó a caminar pero el ruido de un auto acercándose a gran velocidad hizo que se volteara hacia el frente viendo asombrado el auto negro que se le acercaba.

La morena al ver que había alguien en su camino con rapidez apretó el freno con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el auto se detuviera de golpe e hiciera que su cara diera contra el volante pero al tener el cinturón de seguridad solo fue un pequeño golpe en su frente. Con algo de terror levanto la cabeza dándose cuenta de que no había nadie enfrente de su auto, así que decidió salir del mismo mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad con las manos temblorosas.

 _''No puede ser...no puede ser ¡No justo hoy!''_

Con temor camino hacia delante para ver que era lo que había hecho y comprobar que sus temores eran ciertos.

Había un hombre en el suelo, tenia el cabello naranjado y al parecer estaba inconsciente. Rukia se agacho e hizo lo que cualquier persona haría...o tal vez no.

-¡Hey despierta! -Grito mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa.-¡No puedes morirte hoy! -Exclamo sin darse cuenta de como la gente comenzaba a rodearla viendo lo ocurrido.-

En ese momento imágenes de como seria su vida yendo a la cárcel invadieron su mente, sintiendo un gran escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

 _''No dejare que mueras''-_ Pensó viéndole fijamente para luego tomar su rostro y darle respiración boca a boca.

De apoco unos ojos marrones comenzaron a abrirse viendo y sintiendo con asombro como unos labios cálidos lo besaban, la morena de apoco se separo viendo aliviada de que recobrara la conciencia para luego darle un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Acaso eres idiota!-Le grito recriminándole como si fuera su culpa.-¡Deberías de mirar por donde vas!

Dicho esto se levanto sacudiéndose la ropa para luego dar unos pasos acercándose al auto cuando el mismo hizo un ruido extraño y de la parte delantera comenzó a salir humo.

-¡No me hagas esto!-Exclamo arrugando la frente.-Tanto dinero tiene su novio y le compra un auto que no sirve.-Murmuro sintiendo como todo su enojo estaba acumulándose dentro de si misma.-

-Disculpe.

-¡¿Que?! -Exclamo dándose vuelta viendo al pelinaranja el cual miraba hacia otro lado para que no se diera cuenta de lo rojo que estaba su rostro.-

-Si quiere puedo llevarla.

-¿De verdad? -Pregunto viéndole con una sonrisa a lo que el mismo asintió.-¿Donde esta su auto?

-Tengo algo mucho mejor que un auto.-Le comento mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso.-

 _''Al parecer mi suerte esta cambiando''-_ Pensó Rukia mientras suspiraba aliviada.-

-Sígame.

Rukia lo siguió asta el otro lado de la calle percatándose de que no había ningún auto ni siquiera una moto solo había una extraña bicicleta con una enorme maceta.

-Enserio ¿Esto es mejor que un auto?-Pregunto viéndole con una ceja alzada.-No puedo pedalear con tacones.

Ichigo saco le enorme maceta del asiento.-Yo la llevare ¿donde es?

-Es...olvídalo solo déjeme cerca de la estación.

-Esta bien, solo siéntase aquí.-Dijo mientras le señalaba el asiento.-

La morena lo dudo unos segundos para luego rendirse ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que con cuidado se sentó en el pequeño asiento para luego ver como el pelinaranja le colocaba un casco.

-Y sostenga esto.-Dijo entregándole la maceta.-Es muy importante, no la suelte.

-Si.-Dijo rodando los ojos.-Solo dese prisa.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza subiéndose en la bicicleta y comenzar a pedalear, mientras que la morena escondía su rostro detrás de la planta sintiendo una enorme vergüenza.

Durante todo el trayecto cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos que sin notarlo luego de unos pocos minutos ya habían llegado a su destino.

La morena abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que se encontraba solo a una cuadra cuando lo había hecho detenerse para así nadie la viera con el.

Rukia dejo la maceta a un lado mientras con algo de dificultad se levantaba saliendo de su asiento.

-Yo...

-No digas nada.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.-Solo espero que desde a hora no tengamos nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Dicho esto se dio meda vuelta caminando a toda prisa hacia la empresa.

Por su parte Ichigo se le quedo viendo extrañado por su actitud y por que se había llevado su casco.


End file.
